Figaro Castle
Figaro Castle is a castle in Final Fantasy VI located in the middle of a desert, and is ruled by Edgar Roni Figaro. Outside of the Gestahlian Empire, it is the most technologically advanced nation in the world, and is the dominant force on the northern continent. Story Ten years prior to the game's events, the previous king of Figaro died, and it was rumored he was poisoned by the Empire. The king's final wish was that the kingdom be ruled jointly by his two sons, Edgar and Sabin. Sabin was disgusted with the kingdom's focus on the king's successor rather than his death, and told Edgar he wished to flee the kingdom. Edgar told Sabin they would decide what they would do via a coin flip: the winner could leave, while the loser would remain to rule Figaro. Edgar used a two-headed coin to ensure Sabin's win, and Sabin opted to leave and live freely. Ten years later, Edgar is publicly allied with the Empire, while secretly supplying resources to the Returners, a rebel faction, using Locke Cole as a go-between. The Empire likewise intended to lie about making an allegiance. When a young woman, Terra, is rescued by Locke in Narshe after escaping the Empire, Locke takes her to Figaro for shelter where they attempt to convince her to join the Returners. The Imperial court mage, Kefka Palazzo, comes to Figaro to find Terra, and is irritated at its location amidst a desert. Although Edgar insists Terra isn't there, Kefka remains suspicious, and sets fire to the castle. The castle burrows underground while Edgar, Terra and Locke flee on chocobos. Later, when Terra goes missing, the Returners use Figaro Castle's ability to burrow under the desert to travel under the western mountains to Kohlingen. Sometime after the end of the world, Figaro burrows underground for safety, and is trapped when its engines stall due to an obstacle. By chance the castle stopped next to a sandworm nest, and the monsters burrowed into the castle through the prison and entangled themselves in the engines. The Crimson Robbers use the sandworm tunnels to escape to the surface, while the castle remains trapped underground, the inhabitants alive but slowly running out of oxygen. Edgar approaches the robbers under the alias "Gerad" and takes leadership of them, convincing them to re-enter the castle and take their treasure from the storeroom as an excuse to get inside the castle and help Figaro. Found by Celes and Sabin in Nikeah, Edgar is followed by them as they suspect his true identity. They follow him through the South Figaro Cave into the castle, where Edgar reveals himself and the three kill the monster disabling the burrow mechanism, freeing the castle to surface, while the Crimson Robbers assume "Gerad" is killed by the monster and leave, unaware of what really happened. Celes, Sabin and Edgar then use the castle's burrowing ability, still functional, to go to Kohlingen again. It is mentioned by speaking to NPCs in the World of Ruin that several inhabitants of the castle joined the Cult of Kefka, explaining why several areas which previously had guards posted are now unguarded. Guides and Quests Ancient Castle After the party acquires the Falcon, the player can return to Figaro Castle and use it to travel. While burrowing underground the castle is obstructed and the player has to option to stop and investigate. Going through the prison cells reveals a cave leading to the Ancient Castle, where the Odin magicite and optional bosses Samurai Soul and Blue Dragon can be found. Sabin's Departure At any time in either the World of Balance or World of Ruin, if the player returns to Figaro with Sabin in the party, he will leave to look around the castle, but will return when they attempt to leave. Resting in the castle with both Sabin and Edgar in the party will trigger a scene where Sabin thinks back on why he left the castle years ago, resulting in a series of flashbacks showing the circumstances of his departure. Royal Discount If the player speaks to the Figaro merchants while Edgar is the party leader, they will receive a 50% discount on all purchases. The merchants will voice their reluctance to charge their king if Edgar is merely in the party, but they will not give a discount unless he is party leader. There is no reaction to Sabin's presence. Treasure *Potion *Phoenix Down *Antidote *Gold Needle Castle Basement *X-Potion *Hi-Ether *Soul Sabre *Gravity Rod *Crystal Helm *Royal Crown Shops :Note: Flash and Drill are not available for sale when the player first visits. World of Balance | valign="top" width="50%"| |} World of Ruin | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Monster Formations |} Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV One of the original servers in ''Final Fantasy XIV was named Figaro. It was merged with the Melmond server into the Aegis server. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Figaro is present as a room for customized characters of the game's Multiplayer Mode Online Lobby. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Figaro Castle makes a cameo appearance in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, appearing in the background of Final Fantasy VI's FMS events. Music "Edgar & Sabin" is the background theme that plays at the Figaro Castle, while "The Returners" plays briefly during the infiltration of Gerad's gang into the castle. Gallery Trivia *One of the servers of Final Fantasy XIV is named Figaro. *The artwork for the Tentacles boss found in the basement of Figaro Castle appears to picture Terra being gripped by one of the Tentacles, even though Terra cannot be in the party for this boss fight. *One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Figaro. *In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, there is a trade material called "Figaro Gravel". References de:Burg Figaro it:Castello di Figaro ru:Замок Фигаро fi:Figaron linna Category:Final Fantasy VI Locations Category:Castles